Try To Tare Me Down
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it...challenge response. no pairings yet but characters will include: Lita, Edge, Cena, Orton, Hunter, Candice, Mickie, Matt, Ashley
1. Twisted Kicks

Title: Try To Tare Me Down

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13 (but may go up as the story goes on)

Paring: None yet.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Matt breaking up with Ashley. This one is gonna be way angsty. My Lita muse is being a drama queen. Title comes from Thoughtless by Korn.

Warnings: a little bit of language here and there (blame the edge muse for that) and a lot of matt and trashly-sorry Ashley bashing. if you dont like then dont read.

Summery: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it…

Part 1: Twisted Kicks.

* * *

"Why the hell are you bitching at me?" Matt screeched at his girlfriend.

"You still carry that skank's picture around…why Matt? I thought you loved me?"

Matt laughed.

"It takes a skank to know a skank Ash…and no, I never loved you…you were just a replacement for her…and a bad one at that."

"Well why don't you drag your ass back to her then? That's if she'll even have you…"

"Have a nice life Ash…don't bother running after me, you might hurt yourself." He laughed and walked out of her house, slamming the door behind him.

Lita walked into the locker room she would be sharing with Edge and threw her bag down on the floor as she sat down, the blond Canadian quickly doing the same.

"What are ya up to this afternoon?" Edge asked.

"I dunno…I might go and annoy John for a bit later…"

"Sounds like fun…"

"Hey, you promised to be nice to him remember…he didn't mean to scratch your car…"

"I guess…and I did already get him back for that…" he grinned wickedly.

"I still can't believe you put those pictures on the internet…"

"Ah yes, in every corner of the world right now someone is looking at pictures of Cena in a dress and make up…"

"How did you guys get him drunk enough to do that anyway?"

"I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill ya…" he laughed, the redhead stuck her tongue out at him.

Her phone started ringing and as it was somewhere near the bottom of her bag it took her a few seconds to find it. This did not make Edge a happy boy, her ring tone was Beep by the Pussy Cat Dolls and he hated it. The redhead looked a little puzzled when she retrieved her phone, she didn't recognise the number calling, and she knew everyone who had her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

The redhead was met with silence.

"Hello? I know someone's there…"

Still silence.

"Okay, whoever this is, if you're gonna call my number then at least have the balls to say something otherwise just don't bother…"

She hung up and flipped the phone closed.

"Who was that?" Edge asked.

"Dunno…" the redhead shrugged and slipped her phone into her pocket.

Lita got another 10 calls like the first over the next hour; she stopped answering them after the 6th. She was just about to take a shower when her phone rang again, this time Edge answered it.

"Listen jackass, I don't know who you are and I don't care and I don't know why the fuck you get your kicks from harassing women but I suggest you get a life very quickly."

"Oh, but you do know me Edge…" Matt sneered "Now put the little redhead on the phone."

"Matt? You greasy haired little weasel…what the hell is your problem?"

"At the moment, you are…now put Lita on the phone."

"That's not gonna happen."

Edge hung up the phone.

"Matt? It was him who kept calling?" Lita asked quietly.

"Yeah…he said he wanted to talk to you…"

"Why? Why after all this time?"

"I don't know Li…look don't worry, I doubt he'll call again but if he does I'll answer it…"

"What about when you're not here? You can't follow me around 24/7…"

"Li…it's gonna be ok…he was probably just trying to get his twisted little kicks out of freaking you out…I know what he did and said to you before but that's not gonna happen this time…"

"How do you know?"

"Do you think he's gonna get anywhere near you with me, Hunter, John and Randy around? Not to mention Mickie and Candice, can you imagine what they'd do to him?"

Lita laughed.

"I guess…"

"Look, you just go have your shower then we'll both go and mess with Cena for a bit."

"Okay…"

The diva had her shower and was in the middle of getting dressed when she got a text message.

_Li, you're the only person I ever loved. I need to be with you Li…I'm going to be with you. Make sure you're at Raw tonight; I have a little surprise for you. Love always…Matt._

With a shaking hand the redhead put her phone back down.

The thought of one of Matt's surprises scared her, he'd always been a little on the unbalanced side, that's why she broke up with him in the first place. Well that and his cruel streak, which the diva had been on the receiving end of more times than she could count. No one really knew what Matt had been like, Edge and the others knew enough to understand why she hated him but none of them knew the whole truth, she hadn't wanted them to feel sorry for her. She glanced at her phone and felt sick.

She finished getting dressed and forced a smile on her face before leaving the bathroom.

"Better now?" her blond friend asked.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me so much…"

"I know, I like to worry about you…come on, lets go and find Cena, maybe we can convince him to wear another dress…"

* * *

what do ya think hunnies? if you didnt like the matt and ashley bashing in here then you probably wont want to read the rest when i post it cause there's gonna be a lot more of it. 


	2. Surprise

Title: Try To Tare Me Down (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13 (but may go up as the story goes on)

Paring: None yet.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Matt breaking up with Ashley. This one is gonna be way angsty. My Lita muse is being a drama queen. Title comes from Thoughtless by Korn.

Warnings: a little language here and there (blame the Edge muse for that) and a lot of Matt and Trashley-sorry Ashley bashing. dont like then dont read.

Summery: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it…

Part 2: Surprise.

* * *

Lita was sitting in John's locker room with Edge, John and Candice. She was trying to look interested in what her friends were talking about but they'd all noticed how distracted she seemed.

"Li what's wrong?" Candice asked the unusually quiet diva.

"Nothing, I'm just…tired." She shot a sideways look at Edge, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"You're not wrestling tonight are you?"

"Nope, I'm gonna be ringside for Edge's match with Jeff."

"I didn't know ya was taking on Jeff tonight…" John said to the blond man.

"Neither did I till this morning, apparently it was one of Vince's last minute decisions…"

Lita had zoned out again, she was thinking about Matt's text, wondering what he was planning. She almost jumped out of her skin when John's phone rang.

"Li it's ok, it's just John's phone…" Edge whispered to her when he saw the sudden flash of fear in her eyes. John and Candice both saw it too.

"What's goin' on?" John asked after he'd dealt with his phone call.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie Li…we all know you well enough to know that something's wrong…"

The redhead's hands shook as she looked at Edge, pleading with him to say it so she wouldn't have to.

"Matt…he called her earlier…he kept calling but not saying anything until I answered her phone."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to me…he wants me back…" the redhead muttered softly.

"I thought he was going out with that stupid diva search chick…"

"Maria said something to me earlier about Ashley dumping him…I thought it was just her gossiping as usual…" Candice said with a worried look at her friend.

"How many times did he call ya?" John asked.

"I dunno…10 or 11 I think…and he sent me this…" Lita showed him the text.

"You didn't tell me he texted you Li…" Edge said when he took the diva's phone from John.

"What does he mean by 'surprise'?" the West Newbury native asked.

"I don't know…he could mean anything…"

"That's it Li, I don't want you at ringside tonight…it's too risky" Edge said as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"What? No…there's no way I'm letting him get to me like that…" the defiant redhead replied.

"You'll be out there with her and we'll all be watching…nothings gonna happen…" John said as calmly as he could.

The blond sighed and turned to look the redhead in the eye.

"If anything happens you run…don't worry about me, you just run…head for Randy's locker room, it's the closest to ringside, I'll talk to him, let him know what's happening…"

"I'll be fine…it's not like he can get to me, he's on Smackdown…"

"Li…just promise me you'll run if anything happens…"

She saw the pleading look in his green eyes.

"Okay…I promise…but I'll be fine…" she tried to sound convinced but she knew they could tell she was scared.

* * *

Edge kept glancing at the redhead as he laced up his boots, he was worried but trying not to show it. He knew Matt had put her through a lot while they were together, he'd shared a hotel room with her enough times to she had nightmares about the little slime ball.

Lita was trying to look calm but no matter how hard she tried her hands always gave her away; they were shaking so much she couldn't even put her necklace on.

"Come here…"

Edge took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck.

"Thank you…"

"You're gonna be fine Li…like you said, Matt's on Smackdown…he's probably just trying to scare you or something…" he kissed the top of her head and held his hand out to her "Time to go and kick some ass…" he grinned.

The redhead forced a smile and took his hand.

Edge held her hand a little tighter than usual as they walked out to the ring.

"Remember, if anything happens you run…Randy's gonna be watching…" he said quickly as they stood in the ring. The redhead nodded and sent him a weak smile before jumping down from the ring as Jeff's music hit.

The match went off with out a hitch; it ended in a double disqualification when they both used a chair. Lita had just climbed into the ring to check on Edge when the thing she'd been dreading since she'd gotten that text happened. Matt's music hit.

Edge and Jeff were both still unconscious as the dark haired man walked down the ramp.

"What's the matter Li? Don't you like my little surprise? See I had a nice little chat with good old Vinnie Mac yesterday and got myself sent to Raw, just to be near you…now we're on the same roster I'll be able to see you every day…just like things used to be."

The redhead had backed up into a corner of the ring, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Oh, I wouldn't think about trying to go to Smackdown sweetheart…I made sure Teddy Long doesn't want you…so it looks like you're stuck with me." He grinned and grabbed the diva's arm, pulling her close to him.

Before he had the chance to do anything else 2 pairs of hands forcefully pulled him away from the redhead. He caught a glimpse of John and Randy before he was quickly knocked on his ass thanks to a well aimed punch from John.

"You stay the hell away from her unless you'd like me to rearrange your fuckin' face for ya" John shouted.

Matt stood up with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I've got all the time in the world Li…I know you still love me…you cant fight it forever and you wont always have your little fan club around you…" he laughed and climbed out of the ring, never taking his eyes of the redhead who was currently shaking in Randy's arms.

Jeff had woken up to the sight of his brother walking slowly back up the ramp and Lita practically being held up by Randy while John helped Edge to his feet.

"Did you know he was gonna be here?" Randy demanded of the younger Hardy.

"No…I didn't know, I swear…if I had then I never would have agreed to this match…"

"We need to get her out of here…" Edge said as he gestured towards the redhead. She'd turned a deathly shade of white and still hadn't said a word.

"Come on Li…" John spoke softly and took the diva's hand, leading her gently out of the ring.

* * *

so what did ya think hunnies? i have decided on a pairing for lita but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it is...so please click the little Go button next to the submit review thing...you know it makes me smile. 


	3. Unbalanced

Title: Try To Tare Me Down (3?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13 (but may go up as the story goes on)

Paring: None yet.

Spoilers: None so far but mentions of all the stuff with Lita and Kane.

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Matt breaking up with Ashley. This one is gonna be way angsty. My Lita muse is being a drama queen. Lots of Matt and Trashley bashing. Also a bit of language here and there (I blame my Edge muse for that.) Title comes from Thoughtless by Korn.

Summery: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it…

Part 3: Unbalanced.

* * *

John led Lita to Randy's locker room, the others following at their heels. The diva was sill shaking as she sat down.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that slimy little rat bastard…" John spat.

"Li…" Edge knelt down in front of the redhead and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The movement startled her, like she hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Its ok Li…" the blond man spoke softly to her.

John and Randy were standing by the door, speaking in whispers.

"There's gotta be more to it than what we already know…I know she hates him but this is more than just hating an ex…she's terrified of him." Randy said quietly.

"I know man…I guess she'll tell us when she's ready…" John replied.

Lita looked around the room; her eyes fell on the only person there who knew what Matt had done to her, or at least part of it. Jeff's eyes met hers; he saw a fear there that had been gone for over a year.

"Li, you have to tell them…"

Everyone in the room turned to look at him; they'd almost forgotten he was there.

"I-I c-cant…" the redhead let out a strangled sob as frightened hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Tell us what?" Edge asked.

"What kind of twisted freak my brother really is…"

"No…I cant Jeff…why can't he just leave me alone?" the diva's shoulders shook with every sob. Edge wrapped his arms around the crying redhead.

"Shh…you don't have to tell us anything Li…" he shot a warning look at Jeff.

John and Randy gestured for the young superstar to step outside. The 3 men stood in the hallway, leaving Edge to try and comfort the redhead.

"What the hell did he do to her?" John asked bluntly.

"I don't know everything, there's stuff she wouldn't talk about, even with me…"

"What do you know?" Randy asked quietly.

"He didn't like the way she spoke to him once so…he killed her dog…right in front of her…all that stuff she went through with Kane…he'd been stalking her for months before that but no one knew…Matt helped him, he told him where she was gonna be and when…Lita told Matt she thought someone was following her and he told her she was just being paranoid…"

"What?"

"He knew what Kane was planning to do…"

John got a sick feeling in his stomach when he realised what Jeff meant.

"He knew Kane was gonna rape her?"

Jeff looked at the floor,

"My brother has never been well balanced…that's all she'd tell me…I don't even wanna guess what else he did to her…"

Randy ran his hands over his hair.

"That bastard knew what Kane wanted to do to her and he just let it happen? He set her up to get raped? What kinda sick, twisted person does that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kane wasn't the only guy who'd ever done that to her…" Jeff replied.

"No wonder she was so scared of him…I swear I'm gonna castrate that little dirt bag…" John seethed.

"Why didn't Li tell us about this?"

"She didn't want you to feel sorry for her…she was scared you'd look at her differently. She only told me cause I promised not to say anything…but you had to know what he's capable of…if he wants her back he'll do anything to get her."

The 3 superstars exchanged looks before going back into Randy's locker room.

Lita had calmed down a little, she wasn't crying so hard now. Sad hazel eyes looked up at her 3 friends and caught the looks on their faces.

"You told them didn't you?" she asked angrily.

"I had to Li…they need to know what he's really like…"

"I didn't want them to know Jeff…"

"It's ok Li…you're our friend and we love you, nothing in the world will ever change that…" Randy said softly before kissing her head.

Edge looked puzzled but didn't ask what they were talking about; he didn't want to risk upsetting the redhead anymore than she already was.

"Come on Li…we should get our stuff and head back to the hotel…I think we could all use some sleep…" Edge said quietly as he took the redheads hand.

Lita kept looking over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway to their locker room; she was grasping Edge's hand like she was scared he was going to disappear. She felt like she could feel eyes on her wherever she turned.

Edge picked up their bags and they made their way out to his car. John and Randy were waiting for them.

"Where's Jeff?" Lita asked when she noticed he was missing. The 2 dark haired men exchanged a glance.

"He's gone to try to talk to dirt bag…he wants to find out what the fuck is goin' on in his sick head." John answered before he and Randy got in the back of the car. Lita took one last look around before getting in the passenger side.

When they got to the hotel John and Randy both pulled the redhead into a hug.

"Remember, our rooms are just down the hall if you need us."

"I'll be fine guys, honestly…" she smiled weakly. She was rooming with Edge but she was glad to know they wouldn't be far away.

Edge threw their bags down while the redhead had a shower.

"Do you want something to eat?" the blond asked as Lita climbed into bed. The diva shook her head. Her phone rang, she had a text message. She sat frozen, staring at the phone by the side of the bed. Edge picked it up and flipped it open.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered as he read the message.

_Goodnight and sweet dreams angel…my dreams will be full of you as always. Until tomorrow sexy…Matt._

Lita took the phone from him and read Matt's text.

"He's never gonna leave me alone is he?" tears spilled down her cheeks. Edge sat next to her and held her close.

"Its gonna be ok Li…I'll talk to Vince tomorrow, see if I can get him sent back to Smackdown…I wont let him hurt you Li…I promise."


	4. Helpless

Title: Try To Tare Me Down (4?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13 (but may go up as the story goes on)

Paring: None yet.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Matt breaking up with Ashley. This one is gonna be way angsty. My Lita muse is being a drama queen. Title comes from Thoughtless by Korn. i had decided on the pairing for this one then i changed my mind so at the moment there is no pairning.

Warnings: A bit of language here and there (blame the Edge muse for that) and a lot of Matt and Trashley-sorry Ashley bashing. Dont like then dont read.

Summery: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it…

Part 4: Helpless

* * *

Lita tossed and turned in her sleep. Edge barely slept at all, he was too worried about her. Before she'd cried herself to sleep last night she told him everything, what Matt had done to her. He didn't know how she'd coped, it was more than most people would have been able to handle.

He wanted to kill Matt Hardy in so many slow and painful ways but that would have to wait, the most important thing right now was making sure the redhead was safe. He'd have to call the others soon, make sure one of them was always with Lita. He knew she'd probably protest, claim she didn't need protecting but there was no way he was taking no for an answer.

Light was starting to stream in through their window. With a sigh the blond man got out of bed and picked his phone up. He looked at the sleeping redhead before walking into the bathroom and dialing John's number.

"What's wrong? Is Li ok?" John asked, he sounded like he hadn't had much more sleep than Edge.

"She's fine, she's still asleep. I need you to round everyone up, bring them all here in about an hour. Find Jeff, we need to find out if slime ball said anything last night."

"Alright man, I'll see ya in an hour."

Edge flipped his phone closed and left the bathroom.

Lita was sitting up in bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She jumped slightly when she heard Edge moving around.

"Morning." He said softly, trying to sound cheerful. Exhausted hazel eyes looked up at him. Usually he would see a fire there when she looked at him but this time there was nothing, she just looked broken.

"Li don't let him get to you like this…you have to show him you're stronger than he thinks you are."

"But what if I'm not? No matter what I do he's always gonna be there…and now he's gotten himself into McMahon's good books it's gonna take a miracle to get him sent back to Smackdown…I just can't get away from him can I?" there was barely any emotion in her voice. Edge sat by her side.

"Li…you sound like you've already given up…"

The redhead shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just being realistic…what's the point of fighting if he's just gonna win in the end?"

"Li, if that's what you really think then he's already won…I know you're scared Li and you have every right to be but if you think I'm just gonna stand back and watch you give in to him then you really don't know me…"

The diva sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know you're right but it's just…so hard…I don't want to feel like some helpless little girl but that's exactly what he makes me."

"Then don't let him…I know you can do it Li. The others will be here soon; I called John just before you woke up."

"I guess I should get dressed huh?" she smiled weakly before getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes.

She emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later feeling slightly more human. There was a loud knock at the door and it was thrown open. John, Randy, Hunter, Candice and Mickie all spilled into the room. The 2 divas immediately hugging the redhead while the guys exchanged concerned looks above the girl's heads.

"Where's Jeff?" Edge asked.

"He's on his way…ya know what he's like, I swear he doesn't know what a watch is for…" John answered with a small laugh.

"So are you gonna tell us why we had to be woken up at 6 in the morning?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah…we need to make sure one of us is always with Lita…and I don't care if you're pissed at me for doing this cause I'm gonna do it anyway…"

The redhead didn't look happy but she didn't complain so the blond man continued.

"Obviously I'll be with her at the arenas but I want her rooming and traveling with one of us at all times, no exceptions."

He looked around the room; everyone seemed to agree with him, they'd probably all been thinking the same thing. There was a knock at the door, Candice bounded forward to answer it.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Jeff with what was almost certainly a broken nose.

"D-did he do that to you?" Lita asked quietly.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks…I tried to talk some sense into him last night but he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk…I don't even know who he is anymore…" Jeff answered sadly.

"Did he tell you anything?" Randy asked.

"Nothing that really made any sense…he mostly babbled about you Li…how you're his and no one understands how much he loves you…he said he would get past anyone and anything to get you back Li…" green eyes fell on the redhead.

"There's no way he's getting past us…not if he values his life…" John said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think he cares what we might do to him anymore…all he sees is Li…"

Everyone started talking, deciding the best ways to protect the redhead. The only person who was silent was Lita herself. The diva stood up and headed for the door.

"Li, where are you going?" Edge asked.

"For a walk…I need to clear my head…"

"Well one of us will go with you…"

"No…I need some space. I'll be fine, he doesn't even know I'm staying here…I just need 5 minutes, if I'm not back then you have my permission to send out a search party…"

The group looked more than reluctant to let the redhead go but they couldn't keep her somewhere she didn't want to be.

"Fine…but if you aren't back in 5 minutes…"

"I will be."

The diva let out a long breath as she closed the door behind her. She loved her friends but being in that room with all of them was more than a little suffocating. She walked softly down the hallways, remembering it was early and most people were probably still asleep.

She had just turned to head back to her room when something caught her attention. Before she could run a hand grabbed her wrist while the other hand covered her mouth and the redhead was pulled into a nearby room.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha yes the queen of cliffhangers strikes again lol review and i promise to write faster.


	5. Supposed to love me

Title: Try To Tare Me Down (5?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13 (but may go up as the story goes on)

Paring: None yet.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Matt breaking up with Ashley. This one is gonna be way angsty. My Lita muse is being a drama queen. Title comes from Thoughtless by Korn.

Warnings: Some language here and there (blame the Edge muse for that) lots of Matt and Trashley-sorry Ashley bashing, if you dont like it then dont read it, no reviews bitching about the bashing please. This one is gonna be getting a lot darker from this chapter on, so you can also expect some violence and obsession issues to crop up.

Summery: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it…

Part 5: Supposed to love me.

* * *

Lita tried to scream but the hand was covering her mouth so tightly she could barely breathe. She knew it was him the second his fingers had wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her into the pitch black room, kicking the door closed once they were both inside. A chill rand down the diva's spine when she heard the lock click.

He threw her forwards into the centre of the room. The redhead stumbled in the dark and hit the floor. His hand reached down and unceremoniously pulled her back to her feet.

"What do you want from me Matt?" she screamed at him as she tried to get her bearings in the darkness.

"All I want from you Lita is the truth…I know you love me…you always loved me." He spoke in a low dangerous tone. She could feel his breath on her face.

She tried to run in the general direction of the door but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Not so fast Li…cant have you missing all the fun now can we?"

He flicked on the light, Lita blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change in light. She looked around the room, he'd put a blanket up over the window which explained why it had been so dark. Hazel eyes glared at him, the man she'd once fooled herself into believing she was in love with. Matt Hardy stood in front of her, a twisted smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. He grabbed the redhead by the wrist again and forced her to sit in a chair, he picked up a rope he'd left on the bed and tied her hands behind her.

"I can't have you trying to leave too soon…" he pulled the rope tightly around her wrists making her flinch.

"You're a twisted son of a bitch." The redhead hissed. Matt drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face.

"Watch your mouth."

Lita shot him a contemptuous look, she was terrified but she wasn't about to let him see that.

* * *

Edge was pacing the floor of his room; he glanced at his watch again.

"She's been gone 10 minutes…I'm going to find her…"

He headed for the door, the others right behind him.

"We should split up…Hunter, Candice you take the lobby and the first 2 floors, me and Mickie will take the next 3 and you two take the top 3." Randy said with a look to John and Edge. Everyone nodded their agreement and headed off towards their destinations.

"If he's so much as laid a finger on her I'm gonna kill the little weasel bastard…" Edge seethed.

"Hopefully we find her before he gets the chance to lay a finger on her…he might not even have her."

"If he does and he hurts her it's the last thing he'll ever do…"

* * *

Lita shifted slightly in the chair she was tied to. She could feel the rope cutting into her wrists and her cheek was stinging where he'd slapped her.

"Why are you doing this? I don't love you Matt…I never did and I never will…"

"You're lying…don't lie to me Lita…I know you love me as much as I love you."

"You're delusional…why the hell would I ever love you? You make me sick…"

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth…"

He slapped her again, this time with so much force the chair she was tied to toppled over. The diva screamed when she felt something crack in her left arm as she landed on the floor.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" John stopped Edge in the middle of the hallway they were in.

"Yeah…this way, come on."

The 2 men ran in the direction of the scream they'd just heard.

"You just had to scream didn't you, you stupid bitch…why can't you see how perfect we could be together?"

Tears were streaking down the redheads face as he stood over her.

"Please…just leave me alone." The diva sobbed.

"You're the only person I've ever loved Li…you're supposed to be with me…you're supposed to love me!" he screamed in her face.

John and Edge stopped when they heard someone shouting from inside a nearby room.

"Which room?" John asked.

"This one I think…"

Edge tried the door but it was locked.

"Stand back…"

John kicked the door twice with all his might before it finally burst open. Edge immediately dived at the dark haired Hardy boy and took him down with a perfect spear.

John quickly untied the rope around the diva's hands, her wrists were bleeding. Lita flinched when he moved her left arm.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I-I think my a-arm might be b-broken." She sobbed. John gently helped her to her feet.

Edge was landing punch after punch on Matt's face, until he finally knocked the other man unconscious. Breathing heavily the Canadian turned to the trembling redhead. She almost fell into his arms.

"Shh…its ok Li…it's gonna be ok…"

* * *

so i know this one is short but my Edge muse demanded that i update fast, he's being very protective of my Lita muse at the moment. Thanks for all the reviews of this one so far, i'm so glad you guys are so into this fic. 


	6. Tell her

Title: Try To Tare Me Down (6?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13 (but may go up as the story goes on)

Paring: None yet.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Matt breaking up with Ashley. This one is gonna be way angsty. My Lita muse is being a drama queen. Lots of Matt and Trashley bashing. Also a bit of language here and there (I blame my Edge muse for that.) Title comes from Thoughtless by Korn.

Summery: He always loved her and he'd do anything to prove it…

Part 6: Tell her.

* * *

Edge refused to leave Lita's side while she had her arm x-rayed. It was broken but not too badly. Mickie and Candice had tried to persuade the redhead to tell the police but she flatly refused, telling them he'd only manage to worm his way out of it.

"She's right…my brother can talk his way out of anything, he'd have them believing he was a saint by the time they were finished with him." Jeff stated.

John and Randy headed back to the hotel to get everyone's stuff after it was decided Lita would be safer if they changed hotels. The redhead was gripping Edge's hand so tightly her own knuckles were turning white. She jumped at the slightest noise.

"It's ok Li, I'm right here…" Edge whispered softly.

Fearful hazel eyes searched his, frightened he was going to disappear and she'd be left on her own.

Randy drove back to the hospital to pick everyone up and take them to their new hotel.

"Was he still there when you got our stuff?" Edge asked the St Luis native as Candice helped Lita into the car. Randy glanced at the redhead before turning to Edge.

"He was gone as far as we could tell but he made sure we knew he'd been there…"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later…"

Edge got in the car beside Lita, the diva immediately taking his hand again. Their new hotel was a little closer to the center of town. John and Randy were rooming with Mickie and Candice respectively on either side of Edge and Lita's room. Hunter was in a room on his own across the hall from the Canadian and the redhead while Jeff had a room at the end of the hall.

The little group congregated in Edge and Lita's room. To say the silence was awkward would be an understatement.

"Li, I'm gonna go and get us all something to eat ok?" Edge said as he sent a look in Randy's direction.

"I'll come with you…" Randy got up and followed Edge out the door. Once they were halfway down the hallway the blond turned to Randy.

"What did that greasy haired little bastard do?"

"He trashed your room, all Li's clothes and make up…he'd thrown them all over the room…and he left this…"

Randy pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to Edge. The Canadian read the hastily scribbled writing.

_Li I love you…you can't keep running away from me. I'll always be here, no matter what. I don't care how many little do-gooders you have around you…one day you'll tell me you love me. You're my angel Li…never forget that._

Edge crumpled the note up in his hand, looking like he was either going to hit something or cry.

"Don't tell her about this…any of it…"

"We're gonna have to do something, that greasy little rodent isn't gonna leave her alone…"

A shiver ran down Edge's spine.

"When I saw her, in that room with him…I don't think anything's ever scared me so much."

Randy stopped the blond man.

"Do you…like her?"

"Of course I do, she's my best friend."

"I mean do you like her as more than a friend?"

Edge sighed.

"I don't know…maybe."

"You have to tell her…"

"I can't tell her, not now with all this Hardy crap going on…she doesn't need to be dealing with me too."

"Maybe this is exactly what she needs…it might even make slime ball back off a bit…"

"I don't know…"

"You should at least think about it…she might feel the same way."

"Maybe…anyway we better get this food; I don't wanna leave Li too long."

Lita kept nervously glancing at the door. John could see her shaking.

"How're you feeling?" the blue eyed superstar asked as he sat beside her.

"O-ok…my arm hurts."

"Well how about I tell ya a joke?"

The redhead shrugged so John carried on.

"How do you catch a rabbit?"

Lita shrugged again.

"Stand behind a bush and make a noise like a lettuce." He flashed her a goofy grin.

The ghost of a smile past over her face.

"You're such a dork Cena."

"I might be a dork but at least I made ya smile…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Li…"

He pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Edge and Randy came back in, John stood so Edge could sit next to the redhead again.

"You look a little brighter…" Edge said as he sat down.

"Yeah, John's been telling me jokes."

"Uh oh…listening to Cena's jokes is worse than going in the bathroom after big show." Randy laughed.

"You are so asking for an ass kicking Orton…" John responded with a laugh of his own.

"You couldn't kick my ass on your best day Cena."

"Wanna bet? I'll kick your ass right now…"

"Boys boys, lets settle this right now…I could kick both your asses." Mickie giggled.

"Is that a challenge Micks?"

"It might be…"

"Ya know you're welcome to do whateva' ya want to any part of my body any time ya want Micks…" John grinned mischievously.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Lita.

"Would you two just go on a date or something already…you've been flirting back and forth for months and it's kinda gross…" Candice made vomiting motions.

"Candice! You did not just say that?" Mickie's face had gone as red as Lita's hair.

"Oh come on Micks, it's so obvious you two are hot for each other…"

Mickie blushed even more and looked at the floor while John grinned.

"What do ya say Micks…will ya go on a date with me?" John spoke in a more serious tone than he usually would.

"I guess so." The diva mumbled.

"I hope ya like amusement parks Micks…"

"What? Oh no, you are not taking me to an amusement park on our first date…"

Lita tried to hide a yawn while Mickie and John bickered but Edge caught her.

"Ok, everybody out, Li needs to sleep."

"No I don't, I'm fine." She yawned again.

The blond man raised a brow.

"Ok…maybe I am a little tired…"

"You heard the lady losers…out."

"Ya know where we are if ya need us Li…"

"I know."

The redhead sent her friends a faint smile as they left.

Edge got up so the diva could climb under the covers. He was about to move to his own bed when her small hand caught his arm.

"Sit here with me till I fall asleep…please?"

He smiled and sat at her side.

"Li…there's something I have to tell you…" the blond looked at the floor as he spoke. "I've been thinking about this for a while…I…I…like you Li…actually I more than like you…I love you."

He looked up only to see the diva was asleep, she hadn't heard a word. With a heavy sigh he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Li…"

* * *

Mwahahahahaha i'm being evil again. Poor Edge. My Edge muse is now sitting in a corner scowling at me. Mwahahahahahaha 


End file.
